Therapy for the BAU
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: I would like u to meet Agent Rosalinda Diaz, she's a super badass woman who is very scary, knows twenty two different languages, and has a black belt in judo, karate, and tai chi. She's also an FBI therapist. Watch out BAU ur in her list.


**To tell u the truth, im extremley bored today and i was looking through my stories when i found this one. It a little mini series i wrote fir laughs and its not long i doubt most chapers are longer than few hundred words. This is just the prolouge so hust wait for the rest of the story. If im not posting anything its mostly out of writers block. Till i get my mojo back I'llpost these poor excuse of joke.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like have rights to criminal minds! People these days.**

Rumors fly faster than a BAU team can get a case at the FBI building in Quantico marine base, Virginia. There all types of rumors; a horny cadet caught having sex with an instructor, or a unit chief ignoring that two of his agents being intimate in the work place. Or even a 'small' prank in break room. Yup, rumors and gossips come and go and are somewhat amusing. But there is one rumor that give anyone shivers down their spines.

It's mostly unspoken and somewhat a rule at FBI that no one says the name of a horrifying person who even the director of the FBI, fears. A beautiful woman with long dark brown hair that seems to have both darker and lighter colors streaks in it, her eyes are a mysterious gray hue that if caught by a certain time or type of day, can be light blue, dark green, silver-ish gray, or all mix together. Her life is an open book. People who have met her changed, either got crazy to the point of suicide or to begin a happy ending for themselves.

Then woman is none other than the therapist that all agents are assigned to visit when the stress of their job gets to them. You don't go to her, she comes to you.

Her office is quite large and it looks more like a day care than a psychiatrist's office. It took over half of the whole floor. Than again no one is dumb enough to cross her. There are only four people who are allowed to be in her office. Her assistants, Lisa and Meg, her older brother who she like to pretend that he is her personal butler and of course her three year old daughter that she brings to work every day. Hence the reason why her office looks like a daycare.

Today was paper day. She reads cases and agent profiles. But one profile wasn't on just one agent but a whole team. The A team of the BAU. They are the best of the best, elites are they're mostly called. She's going to have fun breaking them. Usually she would start with the weakest link but this a team seem like family. How to approach this?

The brunette skimmed the names of all members. Who to start with? She stopped when one name in particular registered in her mind. She couldn't help it. She gave out an evil cackle.

"Muhaha! Lisa!"

A pretty little blonde ran in.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Get me a flight to Quantico, VA ASAP!"

"Yes Ma'am"

She let out another cackle. Watch out A team your worst nightmare is coming to town.

(Your life never be the same... Muhahaha!)

An eerie silence had fallen upon the BAU, no one could describe it. The only thing that could have happen is one of two things. The first is that one of their own had fallen in the line of duty (sadly so many were praying for this) or an FBI agent is going to meet with a psychiatrist FBI agent (this one is true) if the clicking of red stiletto heels is anything to go by. Who ever it is, god have mercy on their soul.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the beautiful brunette walk by and head a certain genius's desk who ignore all around him.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?"

The youngest member of the BAU jumped upon hearing his name.

"Y-yes?"

'Cute.'

"My name is special agent Docter Rosalinda Diaz but call me Ardie. You are to report to my office on the 4th floor room 409, Monday morning at 9 am on the dot. Don't be late."

The stoic woman walked way from the pale man after giving him a letter with more details. Hotcher saw the whole thing but he can not do anything for his son like member. Once Dr Diaz finds a victim she does not return them until they're nothing but a broken toy. Cruel but oh so true. All he can do is feel pity for the lad.

At least she gave him time to prepare.

'He's doomed the moment she walked in.'

* * *

**i hope u liked this**

**Read and review... Please!**

**Rainbowdragonqueen (i got change that xD) out**


End file.
